Sora's Secret
by Yamatos Keeper
Summary: Despite the title, it's not really about Sora. Warning it is a Taito! Please R&R.


  


**Sora's Secret**

  
**Yamatos Keeper: Just a little sap I couldn't get off the ole brain.   
Matt: Yeah, we all know just how crazy she can be when she has an idea.   
Tai: Downright dangerous. My head hurts from her last _idea_!   
Matt: Actually, it wasn't her idea to bounce a bowling ball on your head. That was all your own fault.   
Yamatos Keeper: All right, on with the disclaimer.   
Matt: It's Tai's turn.   
Tai: *grumbling* She doesn't own Digimon. And it's a Taito... oh goody. *looks at rating* It's only PG?!   
Yamatos Keeper: Finish or you'll forever remain without action. I am the Yamatos Keeper. *laughs insanely*   
Matt: *blushing profusely*   
Tai: If you find it offensive, then don't read it. Man, you're cruel.   
A/N: This takes place during the first season.   
The sun was setting and still Tai kept us marching ever on. Beside me I could see T.K., my little brother, starting to slow down.   
"Can't we stop, yet?" whined Mimi. I don't think she's happy unless she's whining or complaining.   
"Not yet. A little farther," he answered.   
I glared at his advancing back, before sighing and asking T.K. if he wanted a piggyback.   
He gladly accepted. As he scrambled onto my back, his Digimon, Patamon, landed on my constant companion Gabumon's head.   
By the time we started moving again, the group was already a fair distance away.   
_Oh well, I thought, it's not like they care anyway._ I reflected on that statement. _I guess I don't really give them reason to like me. I'm so stubborn and angry all the time. I don't even know why. Maybe it's easier than explaining my feelings because then I don't have to figure out their hidden meaning._   
It was an hour before Gabumon and I reached the campsite with our precious packages.   
I carefully laid down the sleeping T.K. and wrapped him in a blanket before joining the others around the fire. I sat down just outside the bright ring the flames gave off. Tai was trying to organize the watch for the night. Nobody wanted first watch. Everyone was tired and Tai, who normally went first, needed rest. Kari, his younger sister, volunteered, but he wasn't so keen on that idea.   
I never can fall asleep, and I usually wander off to play my harmonica after nightfall. Even so when Tai asked me to stand first guard, everyone held their breath. They expected me to fight. But I could see the mysterious pain in his pleading eyes. And despite all odds we were actually really close friends. I just happened to have an attitude problem and I hated taking orders.   
"Sure, Tai." I said.   
Shock was written on everyone's face, everyone except Kari.   
"Thanks, man. I owe you one."   
After everyone settled down, I let my mind wander. My senses can function without my mind operating them. It's both a blessing and a curse.   
I thought of all the fights we had had. T.K. and Kari were the only two who never got themselves involved. It took me a long time to realize why.   
Sora was the first person on the scene. She always inserted herself between us. It was apparent to everyone that she liked Tai for more that just a friend. She hated me because I questioned his judgment and I caused him pain. In her eyes, Tai could do no wrong.   
Sora had the crest of love but was blind to the fact he look to her as a friend; only a friend. I'm very observant, since I never show my feelings, and I could tell that Tai wasn't attracted to her, but I didn't know why.   
Then Joe would show up and condemn us, me, for being stupid, Tai for arguing back.   
Izzy made suggestions to try and stop us, but then went back to his laptop as it became apparent that the fight would stop only when we decided it was over.   
I was brought back to reality when my eyes finally made a connection with my brain. Someone was frantically waving a hand in front of my face.   
"Matt! Earth to Matt! Are you in there?" came a voice.   
I blinked and saw Tai sitting in front of me.   
"What were you doing? Sleeping with your eyes open?"   
I blinked again. "Huh? No, I was thinking."   
"Well quit thinking. You were suppose to wake me up an hour ago!"   
A glance at my digivice confirmed that. "Sorry, man. I thought you needed to sleep a little longer."   
He chuckled. That surprised me. I had expected him to go off on me or say some sarcastic remark at the very least. "You thought? That must have been a first."   
I tried to look indignant, but failed miserably. I smiled. "I guess I lost track of time."   
Tai suddenly whipped around.   
"What?" I asked.   
"I thought I heard something."   
"Good, then I'm going to sleep so you can deal with it."   
He laughed again. "'Night, then."   
"'Night." I walked over to where T.K. was sleeping. As I passed Sora, I swore that she flicked me off. I looked back, but she was asleep.   
I shook my head and laid down. "'Night, T.K." I mumbled as the sandman sprinkled his dust on my eyes.   


* * * * * * * * * * * *

  
In the morning I felt Sora's gaze follow me everywhere. When I looked at her, she just glared daggers at me.   
As Tai lead us on after breakfast, I decided to confront her. "T.K., you and Patamon, go on ahead with Kari and Gatomon. I need to talk to Sora."   
He nodded, albeit completely confused.   
"Sora, can I talk to you alone?" I asked, interrupting Mimi, who was talking to her. "It's important."   
She glared at me again, then nodded. We stopped as the others continued forward. We didn't speak until there were maybe twenty feet between us and the rest of the group. I started on and she reluctantly followed.   
"What do you want?" she hissed softly, her voice full of contempt.   
"All I ask is a few answers to some questions I have. Why do you only care about Tai?"   
"Why do you only care about T.K.?"   
I was shocked. "All right. I'll take a hint. That was too personal–"   
"No, I want to know why," she demanded.   
"T.K.'s not the only one I care about. I care about Gabumon and Patamon, too." I said deliberately avoiding her true intentions. I had no idea what she was going with this, but I wouldn't be a pawn in her trap. I was the one who was asking the questions.   
"Okay. Straight to the point. Why did you flick me off last night?"   
This time she looked shocked. I glared icicles at her. "Don't deny it. I saw you."   
"So? What's it to you, anyway, if I did?"   
Suddenly, the pieces to the puzzle came together. "You're jealous!"   
Sora didn't say anything.   
"You're jealous because Tai and I are friends, aren't you? You knew that we're friends even though we fight all the time about everything."   
She looked at the ground and walked faster.   
"No." I grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. "Look at me."   
Slowly her gaze came up. "He likes you more than me." Tears were in her eyes.   
"What are you talking about?"   
"Dammit, Matt. You are so dense!" She smacked me.   
"What was that for?" I shouted, getting angry.   
"For living. For being here. For being you!" This time the tears fell. "Can't you see he loves you? He has since he met you! Why do you think he tried so hard to break down your barriers?"   
My arms dropped to my sides. "No. You're lying."   
"Why would I? Everyone knows I like him."   
"No. NO! It's not true."   
I ran from her. As I ran through the group I saw T.K., then passed him.   
"Matt! Where are you going?" Tai called.   
I couldn't answer. I had to get away. Tai doesn't love me! He couldn't. He's not gay.   
~Or is he?~   
_Stop!_ my brain commanded.   
~You know you like him, too.~   
_No, that's not possible._ My mind tried to squash my heart.   
~It is,~ my heart insisted. ~Remember, remember...~   
My mind went back to the night before. I had lied when I remembered Tai asking me to take first watch.   
I had volunteered. I had said, "Sure, Tai," when he asked if I was serious.   
Then later I had seen that it was his turn to take watch, but I decided to let him sleep longer, I hadn't forgotten like I had said. And he hadn't been angry with me.   
I didn't stop running for thirty minutes. By that time I had reached a forest. I slumped against a tree and pulled out my harmonica. I played the tune that was tearing through my heart.   
Stopping, I asked, "Why? Why did Sora have to say that?"   
I heard a rustle of leaves. I turned around, but nothing was there.   
Without warning I started crying. That's an understatement. I was sobbing. "I hate Sora." I choked out. "I hate her! Why did she have to excite my feelings for... Tai."   
I was whispering so softly I could barely hear myself, but somehow someone heard me.   
"Matt, don't cry."   
I looked up, startled. "Tai? What are you doing here?" My chest stopped heaving, but a few silent tears, continue down the silver tracks on my cheeks.   
"I ran after you when you wouldn't answer T.K... or me." He was quiet for a while, then whispered, "I wonder how Sora knew."   
I jumped with surprise. "You heard me?"   
He grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. I kinda wanted to hear you play. Then you started talking and I was overwhelmed to hear you liked me, too."   
"Sora was right?"   
He nodded, then surprised me with a tight hug. "I love you."   
I hugged back. "And I love you."   
Tai gently kissed me. I pressed back harder. He broke it off and pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I held onto his hands.   
"We should be going back, shouldn't we?"   
He kissed me again. "First, promise me that we'll always be together, koibito."   
Once again, I was surprised. "I promise."   
We got up and headed back to the others, knowing nothing would ever come between us.   


The End

  
**


End file.
